Cuentos Cortos N 2
by Princess Love 92
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica que no quería llamar la atención pero sin saberlo siendo así atrajo a un joven solitario ii fue ahí donde comenzó su historia...


En la vida cuando no queremos llamar la atención es cuando más lo hacemos…

Eso le paso a una joven chica que nunca su intención fue conseguir la mirada de nadie… es más le gustaba ir a sus clases ii no ser notada… se sentaba al fondo del aula cosa que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Siempre vistiendo con cosas que le taparan la cara… le encantaba usar flequillo ya que le tapaba los ojos que se escondían detrás de unos lentes ii un sombrero negro donde escondía su largo ii sedoso cabello… ella sentía que nadie la notaba y eso le alegraba ya que prefería estar sola, pero un día de clases antes de entrar al aula un par de chicas hablaban de la "chica rara" que siempre se sentaba al último y parecía extraña con sus lentes ii sombreros oscuros... Sus palabras no fueron buenas ii ella entro sin importarle nada. Al sentarse soltó una lágrima por las duras palabras que había escuchado. En ese momento un joven, alto y atlético, al estilo de los populares la ve que mientras sacaba sus cuadernos ella lloraba pero no le hablo ni se sentó cerca de ella… Al otro día noto que un chico alto ii de forma despreocupada se sentó un banco más atrás que ella... No sabía quién era ii nunca lo sabría dado de que no habla con nadie…

La joven sintió que ese día la miraban por primera vez... Pero no sabía de donde venía hasta que el joven le habla...

-lindo día para salir no?.. Le dijo en tono de despreocupado...

A lo que ella responde con un sutil levantamiento de hombros como diciendo "nose". Esa fue toda la conversación de ese día. Pero los rumores de que el chico lindo había hablado con la "rara" llego a oídos de todos. Las chicas que antes hablaron mal de ellas la miraron no solo como rara sino que además con envidia y odio de que el joven la haya mirado...

Uh día, caminando por los pasillos, yendo a su clase nota que el joven va atrás de ella. El grupo de chicas envidiosas trataron de hablar con él pero él las corrió para poder alcanzar a la joven del sombrero. Con tanto odio una de las chicas se puso en la puerta cuando salieron de clases ii de un empujón le hizo tirar los libros, se le salió el sombrero ii los lentes, cuando estaba a punto de golpearse la cara con el piso el joven se tira y ella cae encima de él. Ella tirada encima del joven levanta la vista ii lo mira a los ojos. Fue una mirada de segundos que para ellos pareció una eternidad. A la pobre chica se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas de la vergüenza vivida ii solo puede decir.

-Muchas gracias. En un tono que solo el joven héroe escucho. Pero antes de poder decir algo ella se levantó agarro sus cosas ii salió corriendo. Todos vieron como el joven seguía en el suelo ii como una bella chica de un lacio ii largo cabello se iba corriendo. Al pararse el chico miro a las que provocaron eso y les dijo:

-gracias! Lograron que me hablara y pueda estar cerca de ella. Pero no vuelvan a hacerlo.

Las jóvenes llenas de odio hacia los dos se fueron y no se las sintió nombrar más.

Luego de lo que se podría decir una humillación, la joven volvió con su sombrero ii lentes como siempre pero llegaba a después de los profesores y se iba antes cosa que nadie le hablara de lo sucedido y mucho menos quería hablar con el joven que la ayudo.

El joven siempre intento hablar con ella pero ella no se dejaba... Un día tomo la determinación de no ir a clases y esperarla afuera del curso para cuando saliera si o si se iban a cruzar. Al salir, lo vio ahí parado y parecía que esperaba a alguien, no lo miro y siguió caminando. Él la sigue y le dice:

-me debes una... Yo te ayude de que no te golpearas... Creo que como mínimo deberías hablar conmigo... No te parece?. Le dijo de forma determinante.

A lo que ella no responde nada pero lo agarra del brazo y de una forma tímida le dice:

-sígueme.

Cuando salen ella más que estar agradecida le dice de forma enojada:

-todo es tu culpa. Porque se te ocurrió hablarme ese día? Desde ese día todos notaron mi existencia y no quería que nada de eso pasara... Por tu culpa esas chicas me empujaron así que no me pidas que te de las gracias cuando todo es culpa tuya.

A todo esto lo único que consigue es una vaga respuesta y una carcajada.

-Jajajajaja. Ósea que todo es mi culpa. Que divertido. Sos la primera en hacer interesante las clases para mí. Por cierto son Manuel.

- no te rías de lo que digo... De verdad es tu culpa.. y me llamo Melina.

Y de un giro Melina se empezó a ir. Pero cuando bajaba la escalera se tropieza sola. Ella no sabía que Manuel estaba atrás y de un movimiento rápido la agarra y evita que se caiga. No podía creer que otra vez la haya ayudado.

-te tengo que andar cuidando no?. Sé más cuidadosa y evita tropezarte sino siempre me vas a tener cerca para agarrarte.

Ella sonrojada de pide que le explique porque la ayuda tanto. Porque se fijó en ella y porque estuvo cerca desde esa vez que le hablo, pero él no le respondió. El solo le explico que un día la vio llorando y que desde entonces la ve como alguien frágil ii que la quería cuidar. Sorprendida por la respuesta no sabía qué hacer y se dio cuenta que ella lo empezó a ver de otra forma desde que lo miro a los ojos la primera vez que la ayudo. Pero también se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos sabía nada del otro entonces le dice:

-Veni conmigo, vamos a un lugar que quiero que hablemos bien.

Antes de tener una respuesta, por si o por no, le agarra el brazo ii lo lleva arrastrando a otro lugar. Ese lugar era bellísimo, arboles por todos lados con mesas y sillas para poder sentarse ii hablar tranquilamente. Ahí le conto su historia. Ella le conto que nunca le gusto estar con gente porque la gente era traicionera, sufrió muchísimas veces la traición, las burlas por su forma de ser y por eso empezó a aislarse ii esconderse del mundo ii era feliz así, su vida ii su hobbies solamente era la fotografía y siempre trato de esconderse detrás del lente. Y que todo iba bien hasta que el apareció y le hablo. Pero también le confeso que nunca le había pasado de mirar a alguien a los ojos y sentir que el mundo se detuvo.

El sorprendido por lo que le conto también le confeso que sintió que en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo pero le dijo que su historia no era buena. Siempre fue el malo de la película y que nunca le gusto estar rodeado de gente pero que por una extraña razón en su caso las chicas veían eso atractivo cuando él nunca intento nada con nadie. El también prefería estar solo y que su hobbies era poder dibujar lo que veía. En ese momento el sol se empezó a esconder ii una hermosa luz lo alumbraba, en ese instante ella saco su cámara ii sin decirle nada le tomo una foto. Él no se dio cuenta y ella no le dijo nada para no arruinar el momento pero le pidió ver su cuaderno de dibujos. Cuando lo abrió noto que él solo dibujaba chicas, lo primero que pensó es que estaba frente a un acosador o un pervertido, pero luego miro bien ii los dibujos eran de ella, ella con sus cuadernos, en el banco del curso, incluso había una en la que estaba sacando una foto de los pájaros. Ella le pregunto que desde cuando la miraba. El sin saber que decir, le quiso contar la verdad pero aparecieron un grupo de chicos de su estilo en un auto rojo, le gritaron diciendo que venga que necesitaban su ayuda para un trabajo que él sabe hacer. Sin poder dar una explicación se va con ellos dejándola sola. En ese momento a Melina se le vinieron miles de recuerdo en la que la dejaban sola como siempre y nunca más aparecían en su vida, sintió que la vida le daba una pequeña ilusión pero todo resulto como siempre... Triste de vivir todo de nuevo se va caminado mientras ve la foto que le saco. Quiso borrarla pero no pudo. Días después él no apareció ii ella no tenía noticias de él. Es ahí cuando entendió que nunca más lo vería... Ese era el último día de poder verse ya que después no había más clases. Sin saber porque, entre su tristeza sintió que su corazón le decía que vaya al lugar frondoso donde le había sacado la foto. En lo que llegaba ve que el mismo auto que lo llevo hace ya bastantes días apareció de nuevo pero que esta vez tiraron a una persona en la vereda ii que parecía herida. Ella corrió para ver qué pasaba ii cuando llega se da cuenta que esa persona era él. Era Manuel todo lastimado, parecía que hace mucho que no comía ii que lo maltrataron... Ella quiso llevarlo a un hospital pero el con muy pocas fuerzas le pidió que no y que lo llevara a otro lado. No tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a su propia casa. Cuando llega se da cuenta que no tenía nada de muebles, solamente tenía un sillón cama donde lo recostó para que descansara. Le quito la ropa para ponerle una limpia luego de curarle todas las heridas. Luego de acomodarle todo para que se recueste, le fue a preparar algo de comer. Mientras preparaba todo se dio cuenta de que todo era muy raro, no tenía muebles, vive solo, un auto raro con gente extraña se lo lleva, ese mismo auto lo tira en la calle, todo era muy raro pero él estaba débil para poder pedirle una explicación. Para que tengo los nutrientes que eran obvio que le faltaban le preparo una sopa, le dio de comer en la boca, termino todo, lavo las cosas ii cuando se estaba yendo él le pide que se quede, que duerma con él a su lado porque con ella se sentía seguro. Ella accede a su petición ii se queda pero no duerme alado sino que se ubicó de tal forma que él se acostó en sus piernas. No pudo descansar ya que las dudas le quitaron el sueño. A la mañana siguiente Manuel se sentía mucho mejor y se levantó sin hacer ruido ya que Melina dormía y sabía que ella no había podido dormir en toda la noche. La tapa con una colcha y se sentó al frente de ella para explicarle todo apenas se despertara. Al despertarse, se asusta por verlo sentado al frente de ella y mirándola. Antes de que pudiera decir algo él le explica que su vida siempre fue solitaria y que prefería no tener amigos ya que su mejor amigo de toda la infancia se volvió un delincuente. Y que lo arrastro a todo eso, él tuvo que acompañarlo y ahí empezó a ser él la distracción para que el otro robara. Pero que ya no quería serlo porque el otro día cuando hablo con Melina en ese parque entendió que no quería una vida así, que quería cambiar y pensó que su amigo de toda la vida lo iba a entender... Que iba a entender la decisión de no querer seguir haciendo esas cosas. Pero su amigo no lo entendió, le pidió que no los abandonara y que hacían un buen equipo, pero aun así ya no quería participar de eso y fue por eso que todos esos días fue maltratado para que se quedara pero aun así el quiso irse. Luego de unos días lo soltaron y fue ahí donde lo encontró. Pero que la verdad es que no lo van a dejar tranquilo. Le dijeron que lo van a buscar donde sea y que se iba a lamentar su decisión. Es por eso que quería aunque sea una noche pasarla con ella.

Ella quedo atónita por su historia y quería irse de esa casa porque tenía miedo de todo, de lo que él era, de lo que sentía por él y de que la dejara. Él le explico que es su ultimo día en la ciudad, de que se iba al campo porque no quería que lo lastimen o que lastimen a alguien que quiere, y la miro a los ojos ii tocándole el cabello le dice que no quería que la lastimaran. Él le explico que se iría a la tarde en el tren de la estación que está cerca del parque al que fueron y que si ella quiere que lo vaya a despedir... Ella llorando se fue... entendió que otra vez la abandonaban y no quería vivir lo mismo asique salió corriendo para que no sea más duro.

Él se quedo en su casa acomodando el bolso con la ropa que tenía y preparo todo para irse. Ya que era parte de una banda de ladrones, consiguió guardar algo de dinero para poder escapar de esa vida. Consiguió dos boletos para el tren... Hasta que los tuvo en la mano no se dio cuenta de que compro dos, el deseaba que Melina viajara con el pero nunca se lo pidió. O tal vez su corazón esperaba que ella le dijera que se iría con él.

Mientras el esperaba el tren, Melina caminaba pensativa y sufriendo sabiendo de que otra vez la abandonaban... Se preguntó que que debía hacer, si despedirse o no de él o que el dolor era menor con esa huida que no fue despedida. En ese momento paso por una fuente en la que había dos pajaritos cantando y la luz de sol le daba en las plumas haciéndolas ver doradas, entonces decidió sacar su cámara para tomar la foto. Luego la reviso y vio la foto que le saco a Manuel... Al ver la foto se dio cuenta de que quería estar con él, pero no para despedirlo sino para acompañarlo. Al darse cuenta de eso salió corriendo para alcanzar el tren.

Al llegar a la estación lo ve ahí parado esperando el tren. Cuando estaba por subir, ella lo abraza y le dice:

-El campo es un lindo lugar para tomar fotos no?. Lo dice con un tono tímido ii sonrojada.

-Sí, son hermosos los paisajes, los atardeceres, y son mejores acompañados.

En ese momento le agarro la mano y le dice:

-yo te debo una respuesta, te veo desde que llegaste al curso, pero no me hice notar, no quería incomodarte y me mantuve en las sombras dibujándote.

Ella lo beso apasionadamente y ambos subieron al tren y por primera vez el chico solitario y la chica rara pudieron vivir felices en un campo donde ella pudo tomar miles de fotos y él dibujar a su amada todo el tiempo.


End file.
